Not Just Any Heart
by Dauntlessgirl347
Summary: Krista is convinced she loves her best friend from Amity, Damien. Trouble is he doesn't love her back. Does she really love him? Will she get over him? Will he eventually see the light and love her? Will someone completely new come into the picture? Rated M just in case.
1. Meeting Eric

Hey y'all!

New story time...

Again...

It's another Eric story.

I hope you like it.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

How do you tell when you are in love? I sure as hell don't know. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with my best friend, Damien Stevens, but he's never shown any romantic interest in me.

My name is Krista Lee Heart. I'm from Amity but I know that I don't belong here. Neither does Damien. Hell, basically the whole Amity compound is talking about if we'll transfer to another faction tomorrow at the ceremony and if so, which one? I know that Damien is a Dauntless, anyone with eyes and the least bit of common sense can see that. He's funny, outgoing, and stands up for others, even the Abnegation.

When we took the aptitude test today, I got a result that changed my life forever. One word, _Divergent._ It sounds harmless enough when you think it through but apparently it's the most dangerous thing there is. It means that I have an aptitude for more than one faction. In this case, Candor and Dauntless. No, I'm not some peaceful, tree hugging farmer-to-be. Some would say that I'm a heartbreaker. I won't argue with that. The only reason I do what I do is because I don't have the heart that I want.

The morning of the choosing ceremony arrives and I have made my decision. I'm going to Dauntless. I believe that was the better choice because I can follow Damien there and my family might actually come and see me on visiting day as opposed to if I went to Candor.

I get dressed in my best yellow tee shirt and red jeans. I may not be Erudite but I'm not stupid. I know that the dauntless are going to have us do some crazy initiation ritual before we get to Dauntless. I'm not wearing a skirt if they are going to have us running or jumping or climbing, etc… I pull my long wavy blonde hair back into my usual low ponytail and stare at my reflection through my small mirror. I love that the red in the Amity wardrobe highlights the red specks in my brown eyes.

"Krista! Your father and I need to talk to you!" Mom has the loudest voice in Amity. I guess it's her candor upbringing coming through.

"I wanna talk to her too." That's my little brother Kyle. He is like my shadow. The only reason I feel a twinge guilty about leaving amity behind is because I'll have Kyle watching me as I choose my new faction over him.

"Coming mom!" I finish prepping myself in the mirror and calmly walk down the stairs even though every inch of me is itching to get out of here. I find my three family members at the bottom of the stairs practically blocking me in.

"Krista, your father and I would like to say something very important."

Dad clears his throat and starts talking. "Yes dear, we all understand that you will not be staying in Amity today. It is not what makes you happy. We just want you to know that we will love you no matter where you go." I am in shock. I didn't expect them to be so direct about this. Must be mom's doing.

"I don't want you to leave Krista. The other kids don't play with me like you do." Kyle has always been special. He has social issues and needs more attention than all the other kids otherwise he doesn't feel noticed at all.

I take a deep breath and start. "Dad, you are right. I will not be staying in Amity. I will be transferring to Dauntless." I may be seeing things but I thought I saw dad almost smile for a second. "I love you and mother greatly. And Kyle, you are my ray of sunshine. I think I will miss you the most. But kiddo, you need other friends than me. Go out there and show the world how bright you shine." I ruffle his hair just to prove a point.

We share our truck ride to the Hub with Damien's family. On the way Damien and I confirm with each other that we are indeed choosing Dauntless. He tells me that his family had "the talk" about faction changing with him too. His didn't go as pleasant as mine did even though both of his parents are Amity born and raised.

Once we get to the Hub we go to the ceremony room and sit in the Amity section. I sit with my parents and Damien's family sits right next to us.

I zone out until the representative from Candor, Jack Kang, starts calling names. Once he gets to a girl named Maria Hayes I pay attention. She looks shy and her long straight brown hair hides her eyes. I'm guessing she'll transfer, probably to abnegation or even amity. As she cuts her hand she lets the blood pool up a bit in her hand and shakes the hair out of her face. She has these gorgeous green eyes and they have a fire to them. She juts her hand over the bowl with the coals. Dauntless? She's going to dauntless?

"Dauntless." Jack Kang looks at Maria with disappointment laced all over his face.

"Krista Heart." My turn.

I get up and ruffle Kyles hair once and nod to him (he smiles back). I hug my mom. I lastly hug my father and he pulls me tight and whispers something into my ear. "Always jump first." I look at him with what I can only hope is confusion and he nods.

I make my way down to Jack Kang and the podium. I take the knife and cut my hand letting the blood collect in my hand. It didn't hurt near as much as I thought it would. I hold my hand over the Dauntless bowl and smile as I hear the blood sizzle on the coals.

"Dauntless."

Damien chooses soon after and of course he chooses Dauntless (was there ever really a doubt).

Soon the ceremony ends and Dauntless leaves the building running down the stairs and over to the train tracks. Damien and I run ahead of the rest of the transfers. Being from amity we get more physical activity then the rest of the non-dauntless factions. We start climbing up to the tracks and thank goodness that I chose to wear pants today. I make it up the tracks in plenty of time and line up with the rest of the dauntless. I had a pretty good idea of what we were gonna do next but when the train came barreling around the corner I knew I was right. The dauntless started running alongside of the train and I ran in line with them. When it is my turn I jump and try to swing myself in to the cabin of the train. With a lot of pulling (let me tell you, wind sucks when jumping onto trains) I finally get into the cabin.

I sit down with Damien next to me. But for some reason I can't think about anything other than my dad's last words to me.

 _"_ _Always jump first."_

After a little while, a woman appears and says "Get ready." For what? I look out the side of the train and see the dauntless jumping out of the previous cabins.

"Ready Damien, were jumping…" He looks at me like I was speaking some ancient language like French or something.

"Excuse me, did you say jumping?" This time it was the Maria girl. And to be honest I barely even heard her. "I can't do that." She has a look of panic on her face and I feel the urge to help her.

"Want to jump together?" She nods. "Ready, set, Go!" We run and jump out of the cabin and onto the roof of a building and Damien follows right behind us. None of us land on our feet and we all end up laughing our butts off.

She smiles and says, "I'm Maria Hayes. It's very nice to meet you."

I smile back. "I'm Krista Heart and this bozo is Damien Stevens." I look at Damien and see that he is staring at her with a goofy smile on his face and that makes me extremely jealous. This makes Maria public enemy number 1 in my book. Too bad, we could have been great friends.

I get up and brush myself off. I see everyone starting to go to the other side of the building and decide to follow them.

Suddenly a voice booms from the front of a crowd of people. I push my way through and see a very intimidating looking man that I recognize as Max, a leader of Dauntless.

"I'm Max. The only way into the compound is right behind me. If you don't have the guts to jump, you don't belong here. Who wants to go first?

Suddenly dad's advice makes sense. I raise my hand and volunteer. "I'll do it."

Max gets down from the ledge he was previously standing on. "Ok, let's see it."

I go over to the ledge and look down to see where I have to jump. At least it looks like a big target. I go up on the ledge and don't take the time to think about the consequences. I just jump.

As I'm falling I feel like I'm flying. I squeal in delight and hit what feels like a net. To be honest I kind of miss the feeling of jumping. A bunch of hands reach over the top of the net and I take the one that's closest to me. It belongs to a very attractive, very muscular, very tall man with many piercings who couldn't be more than a year older than me.

"What's your name?" He looks at me through grey eyes.

"Krista Heart."

He turns to the darkness and screams "FIRST JUMPER! KRISTA!" Suddenly a crowd of people emerge from the darkness all cheering and hollering for me. The guy who asked me my name turns back to me and says "I'm Eric. I hope to see more of you soon." I get big smile on my face when he says that. I don't know why but I hope to see more of him soon too.


	2. Shopping and jealousy

Hey y'all!

Chapter 2 time.

Hope you like.

It was, well, interesting to write to say the least.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

The transfer initiates and I follow sullen looking man whose name I can't help but laugh at. He calls himself Four. What's with that? Who uses a number for a name? Four leads us to the pit, the chasm, and to the cafeteria. I sit down at a table with Damien (he now goes by his middle name, Omar) and Maria. Unfortunately, Four sits at the table too. We talk about our families and get to know each other a bit better. Maria mentions that she has a little brother named Peter. I talk of Kyle and Omar mentions that he is an only child. Of course I knew that though. I know practically everything about him. For instance the way that he's looking at Maria right now makes me think that he's going to tell a joke in order to make her laugh.

"Yeah my family couldn't wait to get rid of me. They always said I was never Amity because I would go up to the horses and put fake snakes in their food to try to get a rise out of them." Suddenly I hear this loud laugh complete with snort effect. I look to see where it's coming from and surprisingly it's from Maria. She's quiet as a mouse but apparently get her laughing and the piggy snorts come out.

It seems like the whole cafeteria gets quiet except for Maria who is still laughing hysterically. I look around and immediately see the reason why. Eric walks into the cafeteria with such an air about him that anyone would be at least slightly intimidated. I tap Maria on the shoulder and she shuts up realizing that she was in fact the only sound in the entire room. Eric walks over to our table and sits down right next to me. I take in a sharp breath and inhale his scent. He smells of soap with a slight scent of mint.

"So we meet again Krista." Eric slings his arm around my shoulder and I try to ignore the intense tingling sensation I feel where we touch.

"It appears we do Eric." I smile at him. I look back at Omar and he looks confused. I don't want him thinking that I like Eric so I take Eric's hand and push it off my shoulders. As I look back at Eric he looks like he's struggling between anger and confusion. I decide to change the subject. "Eric, what is it that you do in Dauntless?"

This makes Eric perk up quite a bit. He puts his arm around my waist as he answers. "I am training to become a leader. I will become an official leader, actually, after I oversee your initiation."

I'm officially shocked. He's a leader? Well, almost one. But WOW! I try not to let my shock show and ask him another question. "So what are we going to be doing for initiation? More jumping?"

He answers as smooth as can be. "Doll, you know I can't answer that. But why don't you meet me later for a private tour. I know all the best places in dauntless." He takes his other hand (the one that's not wrapped around my waist) and lays it on my leg, rubbing slowly back and forth. I look up at him and his eyes have a playful glint to them.

I look over to Omar to see what he thinks about this situation and am extremely disappointed in what I see. He's not even paying any attention to the situation now. He's too busy staring at Maria. I don't like this one bit. I guess Omar will date Maria and then get tired of her just like he does with all the rest of the girls he dates.

I decide to answer Eric the best way I know how. "Sure. Why not?" I lean up to his ear and whisper the next part. "Plus I can't wait to get some alone time with you." His pupils dilate and his grey eyes darken to a stormy color. He grips my waist tight and I can feel the muscles in his arm tighten on my back. His hand comes to a stop on my leg and he looks like he's the one who is now in shock. I guess he's not that great at hiding his emotions.

I risk a glance over to Omar who is still not paying attention. "You know what, Eric, I'm done with dinner. Let's go on that tour now." We get up and turn to leave when I finally get the reaction I was looking for.

"Krista, where are you going? You barely touched your dinner. You always finish your carrots." And he finally cares. Ha!

"I'm going on a private tour of the compound with Eric. Why do you care anyways?"

"I'm your best friend Krista. What's wrong with you?" He seriously doesn't know. After all these years he still doesn't know. Well fuck him.

I plaster a fake smile on my lips. "Absolutely nothing's wrong with me. Why don't you go with Maria and get to know each other better. I'll be back later."

I take Eric's hand and drag him out of the cafeteria. I stop right outside and ask where we're going. He leads me to a hole in the wall kind of shop in the pit that at first glance had me kind of freaked out. The more I looked at it though the more I realized that it was a clothing shop. He was taking me shopping?

I looked at him in curiosity and he shrugged his shoulders. "You can't wear that amity stuff anymore." He points to my clothes. "You're dauntless now. You have to look like it."

"Ok." I drag him into the store. He immediately reserves the right to pick out any outfit for me to try on and him to see. I agree, after all he did bring me here. I pick out a few pairs of tight jeans and tank tops. Eric tells me that I'll want to pick out some exercise pants and long sleeved shirts too. I look at a skirt that I found. It's an extremely high-waisted leather mini skirt with three buttons going down the top of the front. That's when Eric decides that he has found the perfect thing for me. He picks out the most see-through negligee with a lacy bra and panty set. Needless to say I feel very uncomfortable showing this to him but I did say I would. I walk out of the dressing room and immediately feel Eric's eyes boring into me. The way he looks at me makes me feel like I'm being eaten alive. I see that his eyes are even darker then before and he looks damn hungry.

Eric saunters up to me and grabs my hips. He pulls my face to his and kisses me hard. I would like to say that I was shocked but I really wasn't. I pretend that he is Omar and I let him kiss me and even kiss back a little. But when his tongue skims across my lower lip asking for entrance that's when I pull away. "Not yet. I want to go slow." I turn to go back into the dressing room to change. It's when I hear a low growl that I laugh a little. I look back at Eric before closing the door to the dressing room. He looks so confused. I guess he's used to getting what he wants right away.

I get changed and make two piles. There is a keep it pile and an Eric's choice pile. Then suddenly it hits me. How am I going to pay for this?

I go out to see Eric and he smiles when he sees me. I decide to ask him about paying for the clothes now. "Hey Eric. How am I going to pay for these?"

He smiles wider. "Well at dauntless we have a points system and every so often you get a certain amount of points depending on your job. You, being an initiate, have the least number of points. You don't get your points until tomorrow so I guess you can't."

Why would he take me here if I can't have this stuff? "Oh."

"However… I can pay for it… If you get the outfit I picked out for you that is." I'm stuck. The only way to walk out of here with clothes that aren't amity clothes is to let Eric buy them and he'll only do that if I let him get me that despicable outfit.

"Fine. You can get me the clothes and the outfit." He twitches one side of his lips up into a smirk that is so beautiful on him that I almost sigh.

"Good. Because I have a feeling that we'll be needing that outfit soon enough." My eyes widen and jaw drops. How can he be so forward? Soon (but not soon enough for my liking) the cashier rang up the clothes and Eric gave me the bag to carry. "Now let's get you back to the transfers dorm so you can get enough sleep for tomorrow. Goodness knows your gonna need it."

We take a long walk through the pit back to the cafeteria. He shows me the long ass way back to the transfers dorm and he says goodbye to me with a kiss on the cheek.

As I walk into the transfers dorm I realize that only a limited number of beds are left to choose from and it's dark so this is gonna be hard. I walk towards the middle of the room thinking that from the door to the middle will be clear. I was right. As I turn to the right I am horrified by what I see. Omar and Maria are sitting on a bed in the dark, making out furiously.

My eyes start to tear up and I drop my bag. It makes a thud. Omar and Maria break apart and notice that I'm there and starting to cry. "Krista. What's wrong?"

I don't respond I run out of there as fast as I can. I run back to the cafeteria and sit on one of the benches. With my head in my hands I cry and I cry and I cry. Once I feel like I've cried out all my tears I stretch out on the bench and fall asleep for the night thinking about the boy who has my heart but doesn't want it and the man who wants my heart but doesn't have it.


	3. Four, Omar and Eric Oh my!

Hey y'all!

Time for chapter 3!

I actually had this ready two days ago but right when I was about to post it a client called and I had to go to work. Ooops... Well Here it is now.

Hope you like it.

-Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

"Krista… Wake up…" I slowly open my eyes and take a moment to remember where I am and why I am sleeping on a bench. Oh yeah I'm in the dauntless cafeteria and I'm sleeping here because Omar is too oblivious to realize that I'm practically in love with him and he was making out with Maria when I got back from shopping with Eric. OMG. The clothes are still in the dorm. What am I going to do? I'm still in my Amity clothing.

"Krista… Are you ok? Why aren't you in the dorm?" I finally get a good look at the person who woke me up and it turns out that it's Four. I start to cry. All I can think about is his lips on hers. "Whoa… Krista. What's wrong?"

"Stupid boys are what's wrong." It's true.

"What did Eric do this time?" I stop crying. I'm confused.

"You mean Omar right?" Now it's his turn to look confused.

"But you were getting pretty cozy with Eric last night. And I thought Omar was your best friend."

"Yeah. That's the problem. I don't want to be just friends. I think I've loved him for years now and it hurts to know that he is not only oblivious to my feelings but also that he doesn't feel the same way." Four looks like he's starting to understand.

"How would you know that he doesn't feel the same way?"

My eyes start to water. "Because when I got back to the dorms last night he was with Maria and they were cozier than Eric and I." Four looks at me like I'm some sort of kicked puppy. I don't like that. "And now the clothes that I got with Eric last night are back in the dorm and I need to change before training."

"Come with me. I have to wake everyone up anyway." Four and I walk towards the transfer dorms. On the way there I realize that I'm glad that I got to talk to Four about all this. I really needed someone to talk to. We make it to the transfer dorms and right before we were to walk in four grabs a pipe from outside the doorway. "You might want to go get changed before I wake everyone up. There's not much space to hide in there. I'll give you 5 minutes."

"Thank you Four. For everything." He nods and turns away from the door.

I walk into the dorm and immediately hear the one voice I don't want to hear right now. "Oh Krista. Thank God it's you. You had me so worried. What was wrong? Why did you leave?" It's Omar. He looks horrible. Like he stayed up all night or something.

"What, you think I would have stayed here to watch you make out with a girl we just met yesterday. Thanks for coming after me by the way. Some friend you are. I slept in the cafeteria." Omar looks like I slapped him in the face but I don't regret any word I said. As I reach for the bag of clothes that still lies on the floor in the same place as I left them, Omar comes over to me and we walk over to the nearest empty bed.

I start to unpack the clothes from the bag onto the bed. "I'm so sorry Krista. I don't know what came over me. Can we talk about this later?" I reach into the bag and feel the negligee and lacy bra/panty set. Oh crap. If Omar sees this he will flip. But I can't leave them in the bag or he'll know that I'm hiding something from him. "Right now we can talk about what's in the bag that you're hesitating on bringing out." Damn. He knows me so well.

"Ok before I bring this out know that I did not buy this and it was a condition of getting the clothes." I bring out the outfit and he nearly explodes.

"KRISTA LEE HEART! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY ABOUT THIS! HELL, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? Wait, you said you didn't buy this… Did Eric buy this for you?" I nod my head. "I'll kill him."

"Don't do anything rash. I'm fine. I just need to get changed before training. Stay here… Don't move…" I grab a set of exercise pants and a tank top. I decide I'll keep my red amity bra and panties and wear them today. I go over to the bathroom and gasp at what I see. Four was right. There really isn't much to hide behind in here. EVERYTHING is out in the open. Fine you want to play that way. I'll play.

I turn to Omar who is smiling at me as he knows what I just realized. I motion for him to turn around and he does. I quickly change and the more dauntless clothing I put on the more at home I feel. The more I feel like I am finally myself. Once I am done Changing I go over to the mirror and fix my hair in my trademark low ponytail and then walk back to Omar.

I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around slowly. His eyes go wide and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before he can actually mutter a word. "W-wow."

"I know, right? I feel so good right now." I just look down at what I'm wearing and see my bra is slightly visible underneath my tank top. I like that because it shows that I don't take faction before blood seriously.

"No. I truly mean WOW! You look so..."

"EVERYBODY UP!" My head whips around as Four bangs the metal pipe from earlier against some metal bars. The lights flicker on and I could kill Four for his timing. I hear groans all around me and everyone starts to get up. I hurry and put the negligee outfit into the trunk at the foot of my bed along with all the other clothes. "Meet me in the pit in 30 minutes."

"Go get ready. I'll meet you in the cafeteria." Omar nods.

I just now realize a huge problem with my outfit. I don't have the proper shoes. How am I going to train to be a soldier with red ballet flats on? Oh well, got to work with what you got.

I walk with Four in silence to the cafeteria. We split up once we get inside and I go to find a table for breakfast. A few minutes later my bench dips a bit and I turn my head to see Eric sitting there along with a brand new pair of combat boots. He leans in to kiss my cheek. I can't help but blush as I see everyone in the cafeteria looking at us. "I remembered this morning that we forgot to look at shoes last night. So I bought you these. I hope they fit."

"Eric they are wonderful. But you have to stop buying me stuff." I take off my ballet flats and slide on the combat boots which fit like a glove.

"Ok. Note taken. How about you pay me back by coming to dinner at my place tonight?" It's just dinner, what could that hurt.

"Alright. I'll go. Thank you for the boots. I love them." I hug Eric and he immediately pulls me closer.

"Anything for you, Doll. Oh, and when you come tonight wear this outfit. You look really sexy." If I wasn't blushing before, I am now. Eric lets me go and walks off to eat with his friends. I watch him walk the entire way there. He really is quite handsome. When he gets to his friends they slap him on the back and he looks directly at me and smiles. It's a genuine smile. It's nice. Suddenly one of his friends says something to make him blush bad and he looks at me in a panic. I tilt my head to the side as if to say "What's wrong?" and he seems to calm down.

I bite into my muffin (the breakfast choice of the day) and taste the sweet banana and crunchy walnut flavor. Soon enough I realize that it's time to train for the day and make my way into the pit.

I see that there is a fair amount of people there already. I guess I never really took notice of the transfer class until now. There are 2 Erudite girls, 3 Candors (2 boys and 1 girl), and 2 Amitys (1 boy and 1 girl). Of course the 2 amitys and the candor girl are Omar, Maria and I. So now I just have to figure out who the other four are.

It's going to be a long day.


	4. Training Day 1 - morning

Hey Y'all!

Long time no see.

This is a shorter chapter but it's important to introducing everyone.

Hope y'all like it.

Peace & Love

-Kat

* * *

"Alright, listen up. Today we are going to learn how to shoot a gun." As Four says this he walks down the line of initiates and hands each of us a small gun. I take it into my hand and realize right away that it is heavier than it looks. I look around and there is only one of us who actually looks like he has held a gun before. A former candor boy with shaggy blond hair and green eyes who is tan and on the shorter side stands with the gun comfortably in his hand while he looks at me. It's a kind of dreamy stare.

 _BANG!_ _BANG!_ _BANG!_ I look from the candor boy to where the noise comes from. Eric just shot three gun shots perfectly into the center of the target opposite him. He turns to the candor boy and sends him a glare that could kill. Well, I guess Eric is excellent at shooting a gun. "… And that's how you shoot a gun. Go." Wait, what? How do you shoot a gun? I take the next minute just to stare at my gun and once I finally get the courage to shoot it, everything goes wrong. I am hit with the recoil and my bullet doesn't even hit my target. It doesn't even hit close.

Eric comes up to me immediately and takes in my completely confused expression. "If you weren't busy staring at Josh over there then you might have learned a thing or two from my demonstration, ya know." If I didn't know better, I'd say that Eric was jealous of Josh. But we weren't even dating and I'm not sure if I'd want to, to be honest.

"Can you show me again, please?" I ask knowing full well that he will agree. Instead of just showing me again like I thought he would, he turns me around and tells me to get into position. I have no idea what that means so he has to nudge my legs apart and straighten my arms. Next he tells me that I'm too tense, that I need to relax a bit. I breathe in and out, and in and out. Then he tells me to shoot. I do and this time I'm ready for the recoil. It hits just below and left of the center of the target.

I can't believe I just did that! I feel so powerful! I squeal and turn around to hug Eric making sure to keep the gun pointed at the target so it doesn't hurt anyone. I feel him relax into my arm and his chin comes to rest on my shoulder.

I suddenly realize that all shooting has stopped and realize what a scene we must have created. Looking around I see that not 1 but 2 pairs of angry eyes are on Eric and I. Those eyes belong to the candor boy whose name seems to be Josh and Omar. When my eyes find Omar's he looks at me like I've betrayed him. I have no idea why he would feel such a way.

"Did I tell you all to stop? Keep shooting!" Eric commands such an authority that I can see why he's going to be a leader.

The first one to start shooting again is Josh and he hits the center every time he pulls the trigger. Damn, he's good. Slowly everyone starts shooting again until it's time for lunch.

At lunch time all the transfers sit together. I learn that the other candor transfer's name is Tony and he is almost like a brother to Josh. Tony has buzzed black hair and brown eyes. He's tall and muscular and has olive colored skin. All in all he's ok looking. The two erudite transfers are Amy and Beth, they aren't the nicest people in the world, but that's mostly Amy. Amy has bright red hair that is styled in an asymmetrical bob. She has brown eyes and pale skin and is very tall. Beth on the other hand has brown hair that is pulled into a high bun and blue eyes. She is average height wise and has very pale skin. She looks super pulled together, like an erudite in dauntless clothing. I also learned that Amy's mom and Beth's dad just got engaged back in Erudite. According to Amy, "It took them long enough."

Through this whole time, Maria was talking to Omar. About what, I don't know. He doesn't seem to be too into the conversation either. He looks down or at me, rarely at her. I had finally started to listen to Maria trying to talk to Omar when he completely interrupted her sentence on families. "Krista, can I talk to you for a minute?" I know it must be important. Omar wants a family more than anything else so if he's not paying attention when the girl he likes is talking about families then something must be bugging him.

"Sure." We stand up from the table and go out to the hallway. Once we get there I ask what's on my mind. "What's up Omar? You've been distracted today."

"I think I've realized something that I've been missing has been right in front of me all along." He looks down as if he doesn't know how to put what he feels into words.

"Oh please don't say you want to go back to Amity. I don't know what I'd –" I'm cut off by a pair of soft lips on my own. Omar is kissing me. My best friend Omar, my crush, the boy I think I'm in love with is kissing me. I'm too shocked to do anything before he pulls away. Do I want to do anything? I mean initially yes but last night he was kissing someone else and what made him like me in the first place?

"It's you Krista. You're what has been missing." Now I know my answer. Even though I think I'm in love with him, I can't do anything with him.

"You're wrong. I've never been missing. I've always been here, waiting for you. And now that you're here, all I can think is why now? Why now years ago when we both first started dating other people? Why weren't you attracted to me then?"

He chuckles. "Its got to be the new clothes. They bring out a confidence in you that you never had in Amity. It's hot."

I laugh along with him. But part of me wonders, does he only like me because he thinks I'm hot?


End file.
